plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goop
|variant/GW = |cooldown/GW = 5 sec. |rarity/GW = N/A |image/GW2 = GoopGW2.png |duration/GW2 = 3 sec. |ability for/GW2 = |variant/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 7 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A }} Goop is an ability for the Chomper in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 which spits out a ball of purple goo. When this projectile directly hits a zombie, that zombie's movement speed will be slowed down, forcing them to turn at a slower rate and unable to use their abilities for three seconds. Doing this makes it easy for the Chomper to get behind or Burrow under zombies that were hit and swallow them whole, vanquishing them instantly. It is also used by Goop-shrooms. Goop takes 5 seconds (7 seconds in Garden Warfare 2) to recharge. It also does five damage over time to the target it hits. Its alternate abilities are Super Sticky Goop, Cheesy Goop (Garden Warfare only), and Chomp Cannon (Garden Warfare 2 only). Stickerbook description Hitting targets with the Chomper's ranged Goop attack is a great way to slow them down, making them easier to chomp. They taste better too! Strategies With Being able to use this ability to slow down zombies, it is recommended to slow down strong zombies, like the Engineer. If playing as a Chomper in the Garden Ops mode, it can be useful to use against Boss Zombies, such as the Disco Zombie. Goop has infinite range, making it useful for attacking a zombie that is far away, so that other plants can vanquish the Gooped zombie. Goop can also be useful for killing Zombot Drones, Rocket Drones (Garden Warfare only), and Parrot Pals (Garden Warfare 2 only), as you can deal damage to them if the Goop hits. Goop can be used easily to assist in chomping opponents, as it slows down the zombies in range, making them easier targets for chomping or Burrowing. A very effective tactic is to Goop an opponent, then place a Spikeweed directly underneath them, rendering the Zombie completely immobile and easily swallowable. With the Goop's fast recharge, the Chomper should be able to use this ability very frequently, so there is no need to worry about "wasting" the ability. Against Goop is extremely dangerous if you are a zombie, so be careful near Chompers. Foot Soldiers can use Rocket Jump to escape the Goop, and it also gets rid of it, so it is useful. Engineer's Sonic Grenade can be used to stun the Chomper, preventing it from using the ability, while Scientist's Warp can be used to dodge it, albeit this requires good timing and luck. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * Gallery File:GoopDes.png|Goop's stickerbook description in Garden Warfare 1 Plants vs Zombies GW2_20160816073453.jpg|A gooped Dandelion Weed (glitch) Trivia *In beta footage of the game, its icon originally had a purple background, like its respective ability color. *It has the most alternate abilities of any other ability, which has three. **The mentioned three alternate abilities are Super Sticky Goop, Cheesy Goop, and Chomp Cannon. ***Although there are three overall, there are technically only two in each game, tying in the first game with the Spikeweed and its alternative abilities the Spiky Spikeweed and Chesterweed, and with the Burrow and its alternatives the Sprint Burrow and the Rainbow Warp in the second game. fr:Glu Category:Abilities Category:Chomper abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Slowing plants Category:Poisonous plants